Gaiato
by Menina Maluquinha
Summary: Neji está bastante diferente depois do chunnin shiken. O que essa mudança provocaria na menina que o ama desde que se conheceram? [NejiTenten]


**Tenten narrando...**

Engraçado como as pessoas mudam, não é? O Neji, por exemplo, um garoto hipercalado, sério, na dele... Depois da conversa com o Hiashi no chunnin shiken, o Neji é outra pessoa!

Caramba...Mudou, e mudou muito!Tá amiguinho da Hinata-chan, conversa, brinca (treina...ele ainda ama treinar)...Parece que tiraram um peso dele, ou sei lá... Mas sabe qual é o mais estranho? O Sasuke encontrou no Neji, concorrência. O novo Neji tem um fã-clube, dá pra acreditar?E o mais estranho, ele não é como o Sasuke, ele dá atenção pras meninas!Pelo que eu fiquei sabendo, ainda não ficou com nenhuma, mas anda todo gaiato, acho que não podiam ter-lhe dado tanto poder...Se bem que eu sou suspeita pra falar isso, afinal, eu gosto do Neji desde sempre...E o pior é que eu tenho certeza que ele sabe, o menino praticamente lê sua mente analisando sua linguagem corporal!Eu, para conseguir ficar perto dele sem ficar roxa, tento tirar isso da cabeça, mas ai vem essa merda de puberdade e atrapalha tudo...Esses hormônios me metem em cada uma...

**Neji narrando...**

Encontrei a Tenten sentada na frente da casa dela, ela estava pensando, ela sempre faz isso antes deu chegar... Aí eu pergunto se ela quer ir treinar e ela, como sempre, diz:

-Tá... Pode ser

Como se enganasse alguém...É tão obvio que ela tá sempre me esperando...Mas quem liga? O importante é que ela tá lá, e eu vou ter com quem treinar, o resto não importa.

Fomos treinar no mesmo lugar de sempre, nossos pés já se moviam sozinhos, o caminho era decorado. Por fim chegamos a uma pequena clareira e treinamos, como de costume, até que o gasto excessivo de chakra nos forçasse a descansar um pouco.

Descansamos sob uma arvore enorme. Era ótimo, a sombra e a brisa suaves pareciam querer fazer-te dormir.

Foi então que eu senti algo de estranho. Uma pedra bateu no meu pé, e, atada à ela, um bilhete. Mais uma das minhas fãs, com certeza. Eu peguei e comecei a ler em voz alta.

-"Neji-kun, eu te amo, te amo mais que tudo, quando te vejo, nem consigo respirar. Espero que um dia corresponda aos meus sentimentos. "

A cara de Tenten foi de desgosto, depois tentou fingir que nem ligava e soltou o comentário:

-Bonita ela... Estava espiando o treino...

Já disse que a Tenten disfarça muito mal?Não? Pois é. Ela disfarça muito mal...É tão obvio que ela tinha ciúmes, tão obvio que gostava de mim!Sempre me tratou diferente, tinha os olhares e tal... Muito obvio, acho que até o Naruto se tocaria... Se bem que a Hinata disfarça pior ainda... É, acho que o Naruto não conseguiria, mas alguém normal conseguiria sim!

-É, ela é bonita mesmo. Quem sabe eu não dou uns pega nela qualquer dia?'

-Larga de ser gaiato, Neji!

Agora ela deu pra me chamar de gaiato, será mesmo que ela leva a sério quando eu digo essas coisas?

Rolou um silêncio, eu não falei nada, sei que a Tenten certamente falará alguma coisa, ela sempre fala alguma coisa...

- '...Nem consigo respirar'... Francamente... Que coisa mais batida, idiota...

Foi então que me ocorreu aquela idéia.

**Tenten narrando...**

- "...Nem consigo respirar" ...Francamente...Que coisa mais batida, idiota... - Eu disse olhando pro chão com a minha melhor voz de "não-tô-nem-aí".

Foi então que aconteceu...Neji segurou meu queixo entre o dedão e o indicador e guiou meu rosto de modo que nossos olhos se encontraram. Meu coração acelerou, e acelerou mais ainda quando Neji foi chegando seu rosto mais e mais perto do meu! Sua boca passou direto, nossas bochechas se encostaram e ele sussurrou no meu ouvido com aquela voz mortal que só ele tem:

-E você?Consegue respirar?

Que pergunta idiota... É claro que eu não conseguia!Não só não respirava, como estava com taquicardia!Fiquei um ou dois segundos sem ação, até que consegui reunir forças pra me afastar dele. Muito nervosa eu respondi:

-Ora... É claro que eu consigo... Não sou como essas bobocas do seu fã clube!

Eu respondi virando o rosto, tentando esconder minha cara vermelha. Ele ficou em silencio por um segundo e chamou meu nome normalmente

-Tenten

Eu me virei para encara-lo automaticamente, e neste instante, ele me roubou um beijo. Não foi bem um beijo, tava mais para um selinho, nossos lábios se encontraram por um instante que durou séculos...(queria que uma daquelas imbecis do fã-clube visse aquilo!), mas uma hora acabou e ele se afastou devagar, virou de costas e foi caminhando normalmente até a pequena clareira.

-Vem, vamos treinar!

Eu fiquei sentada, completamente pasma com aquilo, uns sete segundos depois, a única coisa que eu consegui dizer foi:

-Gaiato...

Ele olhou pra mim e sorriu, mas não sorriu debochando, não foi um sorriso gaiato, desta vez, foi um sorriso apaixonado!

* * *

**Okay o.o"" eu já tinha postado essa xD**

**Mas eu deletei o.o" então estou re-postando o.o o/ **


End file.
